Friends Without Benefits
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Morgan loves Spencer and has for quite some time, but he never expectS pretty boy to have another prince charming. Now all alone the agent has to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and by chance he meets another that makes him feel on a whole other plain from what he feels for Spencer. Confused, sure he is betraying his pretty boy in some way-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Never Say It Hurts

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own X-Men/Criminal Minds or their characters!**

**SUMMARY:**** Morgan loves Spencer and has for quite some time, but he never expectS pretty boy to have another prince charming. Now all alone the agent has to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and by chance he meets another that makes him feel on a whole other plain from what he feels for Spencer.**

**Confused, sure he is betraying his pretty boy in some way, Morgan tries to deny his heart, but the heart has a tendency to win out in the end and Spencer has battles of his own. A bill has been passed and all mutants must be registered, but it isn't as innocent as it seems and suddenly home is no longer safe and Spencer doesn't know who he can trust, not when an unknown at the bureau is the one who outed the genius as a mutant.**

**Nowhere is safe, hearts are on the line and humanity wants a war.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Harro my flowers! Back again with yet another x-men/criminal minds fic. What can I say, it's a serious addiction! Anywho this started off as a one-shot request for my flower Grayson who was feeling so poorly I just needed to cheer the wee flower up and what started out as a one-shot kinda evolved and made way for a multi-chapter. Now this will be a tad slower with everything else I have going so bare with me! Anywho, the usual, read and enjoy and if you so desire come find me on facebook under Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)**

**Kk, later flowers!**

**PS: Due to some background tweaks I'm declaring this AU!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

Chapter One:

Never Say It Hurts:

Morgan's heart was in his throat, gun hand shaking only slightly and with a vicious curse he tore forward every prayer he could think of flashing through his mind. Spencer lay sprawled, the Unsub's heavy weight pinning him down and for just a second Morgan couldn't tell whose blood was rapidly staining the ground. He had gotten across the room in three quick strides when Spencer let out a barking cough, his breath fighting to be free and groggily the brunette shoved off his attacker and sat up rubbing away blood from his split lip, flinching when his cheek throbbed horribly. Morgan landed on his knees just as the rest of the team burst in with guns raised and expressions panicked. Once they saw one dead Unsub and their Agents looking perfectly fine, they relaxed.

"You okay pretty boy?" Derek croaked, eyes scanning Spencer's body doing a quick inventory.

"Yeah," Spencer answered flinching when it pulled his split lip, "yeah, I'm fine."

"He didn't—"

"No," Spencer cut him off quickly before his best friend could tie himself up in knots, "he never got that far I assure you."

Thank God! Morgan's relief was almost palpable. Their Unsub had been a sick arsonist who favoured brunettes between twenty-five and thirty-five, with slender builds and doe brown eyes. A fact that was contacts only which were hiding the physical evidence of Spencer's mutation and still Spencer fit his preferences perfectly. The Unsub liked beating then raping his victims before burning them alive.

Reaching down Morgan pulled Spencer to his feet and caught him when he swayed, "easy kid, I have you."

Spencer was exhausted. The Unsub only had him for a handful of hours, but with no nutrients and a severe beating it had all taken its toll. He was vaguely aware of Hotch calling for paramedics and the ambulance. Morgan stayed with him the entire time and no matter how much he fought it Spencer eventually gave into what his body wanted and fell asleep.

Morgan panicked but the nurse assured him it was to be expected. Spencer's injury list was thankfully quite small. Apart from bad bruising and the odd laceration the scrawny genius was quite lucky. The team returned to the hotel and Morgan opted to stay with Spencer. He in part blamed himself for what happened, so all he deserved was the uncomfortable visitors chair to sleep in. That and though he'd never admit it out loud, Morgan was head over heels in love with Dr Spencer Reid. He wasn't quite sure when it had happened. It had been a gradual thing he supposed. One day Spencer was his best friend and the next Morgan couldn't stand the idea of being without him. Even now the sight of the bruises made him feel sick and angry at the same time and though Spencer promised he was perfectly fine, it would be a long time before he was willing to let the boy out of his sight.

Setting down his long gone cold coffee Derek wiggled around in the visitors chair and did his best to get comfortable. His bones would ache dreadfully come morning time, but he didn't care, It was far better to be here with pretty boy in his sights than in the hotel room driving Hotch mad while he paced a hole into the floor. It took a while but Morgan eventually drifted off and with it came the dreams.

* * *

_/The Sun was warm against his mocha skin, with a breeze licking against him and when a weight settled into his lap Morgan smiled and opened his eyes to find Spencer grinning down at him, electric blue hues sparking brilliantly. Morgan could still remember the first time he saw them. It had been Spencer's first day at the bureau and he had been so nervous meeting the team. Gideon had introduced him to all of them one by one and allowed each of them their own greeting before asking Spencer if he had anything to add. Despite his obvious terror, the youth had straightened his spine and outright said he was a mutant, a class four with the power to absorb any form of energy and use it in any form he wished. He could even give it to another person to heal them, which came in handy more times than Morgan cared to admit. The team had remained silent for several seconds before Hotch asked whether or not he had a physical mutation that could give him away to others. Nervously Spencer had removed his contacts and Morgan was quite sure it was then when he started falling in love with the boy genius._

_His eyes glowed like neon, bright and luminous with almost silver pupils. They only ever dulled if Spencer's energy reserves were way too low, which thankfully was an easy fix since Spencer could take energy from anywhere. Grinning up at his lover Morgan moved and kissed him sweetly._

_"You look happy baby boy."_

_"You say that like it's a bad thing," Spencer teased in return._

_Morgan chuckled and cuddled him closer. They had taken a few days off and this right here was what he had been craving for days. Spencer cuddled into Morgan's warmth and sighed._

_"I love you, you know that right?"_

_Morgan grinned, "Yes baby boy and I love you too."_

_They had barely said their lovely declarations when a tremor went through the earth and the sky darkened. The ground beneath them split and with a yelp Spencer fell from Morgan's lap. With a strangled shout the older man darted forward._

_"Derek, Derek. Don't let me fall!" Spencer pleaded clutching to the edge._

_"I won't baby, I won't!"_

_Dropping to his knees, the ground vibrating beneath him, Derek shifted closer to Spencer dark eyes locked on his terrified face. Spencer clung, his panic jumbling his mind and leaving his powers useless. Morgan reached out but it was no use. A lump of rock broke away and Spencer disappeared from his reach.../_

* * *

Morgan came to on a yelp, his lungs fit to explode. Heart pounding, sweat poured from his skin and it took him a second to realise his name was being called. Swallowing heavily the Agent turned finally and found Spencer gaping at him, electric blue eyes still hidden by his doe brown contacts.

"Morgan, you were screaming in your sleep, is everything okay?"

The Agent nodded his head surprised a nurse hadn't come running and inwardly cursed, "I'm fine kid, go back to sleep."

"Clearly you're not fine," Spencer argued sleepily, "do you want to talk about it?"

Morgan knew if he brushed it off he was a hypocrite. How many times had he backed Spencer into a corner for the very same thing? He winced because it was too many to count.

"It was a bad dream. Eh, you were in it and we were talking. Then suddenly the ground split apart and you fell through to your death." Morgan scrubbed a hand over his face and gave a hollow laugh. "Messed up or what?"

"Not really," Spencer said gently, "given what happened it's just your mind processing the almost loss. That's all."

Morgan shrugged. He hated showing any form of weakness, especially in front of Spencer. In spite of several hours of sleep the genius in question was looking disgruntled. No doubt he ached and just wanted to tap into his powers and heal himself, but in his weakened state it could prove more hurtful than helpful. Manipulating his pool of energy took serious concentration and fatigue could lead to complications such as Spencer accidentally draining the life force of another—especially when his powers didn't require touch like his friend Rogue—or he would overload and essentially burn himself out like an overloaded fuse. To avoid both the youth would have to heal the old fashioned way until he was strong enough to heal himself.

Snuggling back into the bed Spencer sighed and kicked back his blankets. "Come here."

"Excuse me?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "don't worry, I'm not making a pass at you, but I need to sleep and you need comfort and so here's my compromise. Garcia often says cuddles solve everything."

Morgan couldn't believe his good fortune. Honestly he shouldn't take advantage this way but his body cried out to be close to him and kicking off his boots the older Agent climbed into the bed and couldn't help but grin when Spencer all but burrowed into him. The warm weight of his best friend felt perfect against him and for the first time in a long time Morgan drifted off into a peacefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Remy winced when a sound splintered through his head. It took the Cajun a minute to realise it was his alarm clock. With a curse, the vulgarity quite colourful, the long lean man forced himself out from beneath his covers and immediately burrowed back in with an even harsher cuss. He had forgotten to close the curtains—again! And no way in all hell was his sensitive eyes up for the morning sunlight that was blazing in through the large bay windows. Wriggling about Remy fumbled blindly at his bedside table and gave a triumphant shout when not only did he shut off his God awful alarm but his hand clasped over his shades. Sticking them on the Cajun tried the whole getting up thing again and sighed with relief when nothing blinded him. With a stretch and a yawn Remy reached down and grabbed a random scrunchie to tie back his messy hair. It was Saturday; thank heaven, his only day that was danger room free and barefoot, in nothing but sleep pants, the Cajun headed out of his room and down toward the kitchen.

Madness really, despite the fact he didn't _have_ to get up, he was up regardless. Of course Remy was happy to do that when all he had was a mug of coffee on his morning agenda. Even for the early morning the institute was bustling. Students—well the more advanced students—trudged to and from danger room sessions while others left to spend the day outside the same walls. Remy understood that, being cooped up was horrible, one of the reasons he dreaded missions that required he stay put. For an energetic pup like Remy it was a nightmare. Greeting those who passed him, Remy yanked up his shields as high as they would go when Rogue happened to be one of those people. As always she tossed him a disdainful sneer and half grunted, "Swamp rat," as a greeting.

Remy took it all in stride and beamed jubilantly at the passing southern, "Mornin' Rougie, y'r lookin' _très belle_ t'day!"

Her reply was one of her usual snarls and ignoring it Remy continued on his way. Once upon a time her temper would have truly hurt him, but Remy had long ago stopped caring. Especially when his current relationship showed him just how unhealthy his and Rogue's had been. Rogue's childish hatred wasn't warranted anyway. Not when it was her that had called it off, a fact that Logan—surprisingly—shoved in her face on a regular basis.

The kitchen was busy enough when Remy arrived. Hank was lost in some paper, eating his breakfast almost absently. Jubilee sat chatting with Bobby and Kitty while Ororo and Jean cooked. Heading straight for the coffee Remy greeted them all with his usual exuberance.

"Good mornin'! Mmm Stormy dat be French toast I smell?"

Ororo chuckled, "it is indeed. Would you like some?"

"Oh y' know me Ro, I'd never turn down y'r cookin'."

Smiling at Remy's obvious playfulness Ororo opened the press to retrieve another plate while Jean began making more egg and milk batter for the bread while adding just a dash of sugar and cinnamon. Logan slipped into the room his usual self and grunted hello before heading to the coffee pot to retrieve his morning fix. As usual Bobby was flirting with Kitty and getting nowhere and sitting down at the table Remy beamed fondly when Jubilee automatically jumped up to kiss him on the cheek and say good morning. It was one of those Saturdays that were rarely ever quiet and it was nice.

"Hear from Spencer, Remy?" Ororo asked while setting a heavily laden plate in front of the Cajun.

"Not lately, Penny's on a case at de minute. He said he'd call as soon as he can and I don't wanna be botherin' de _homme_ if he's at somet'in' important."

"How bad of a case is it Remy?" Jean asked gently.

"Bad enough t' even make Penny nervous," Remy admitted, "he don't let on, but dis Cajun can tell. He said he's gonna take a few days off after dis one and come see us all."

The door opened and everyone greeted a rather sleep rumpled Alex and a ready as ever Scott. Moving straight to Jean, Scott bent to kiss the fiery red head before snatching a doughnut off a plate in the centre of the table. He ignored his girlfriend's reproachful look and merely grinned. Reaching for the remote Scott put on the morning news as always and frowned at the news cast on screen.

_'...The man in question, William Chance, was killed by FBI gunfire late last night when the man tried to harm one of the Agents on the investigation. Dr Spencer Reid, the Agent held, was discharged from Lennox Hill hospital earlier this morning with minor injuries and—...'_

The report forgotten Remy exploded into action. His Spencer was hurt, a fact his lover of two years hadn't bothered to tell him! He was vaguely aware of Logan and Scott tearing after him, but Remy didn't care. He only had one thought in mind and that was to get his ass to his Penny.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Spencer was exhausted beyond belief. It had taken quite a bit to convince Garcia to let him go home alone, but he was determined to win the argument. He didn't need a care assistant. He just needed peace and quiet. His neighbour, Mrs Phelps, greeted him as he approached his apartment door clucking like a mother hen at the sight of his notable injuries, but Spencer promised he was okay. Or he would be as soon as he could heal himself. Rummaging for his keys Spencer yawned and slipped the key in the door. He barely had it open when he was yanked inside. Spencer yelped and ended up blasting his intruder across the room where they landed heavily. Lucky for them it was just a warning jolt and barely a second later Spencer held his gun in the face of—Remy!

"Rems," Spencer croaked lowering his gun and darting forward, "shit, are you crazy? I could've killed you!"

Remy practically snarled at the brunette while dragging himself up off the ground with a wince. His chest throbbed painfully, but it was nothing that would kill him.

"Anyt'in' you'd like t' tell me Penny?"

It was one of those moments where Spencer's lack of social skills really shone through. For a moment he didn't know what Remy was talking about until the Cajun reached out and ran his finger over one of the bruises marring Spencer's face and the genius flinched in realization.

"I forgot to call."

"Damn straight y' did," Remy snarled his temper truly wiggling free, "I had t' hear it off de news, what de fuck Penny?!"

"I'm sorry Rems," Spencer apologised swiftly, "it happened all so fast and by the time I woke up in hospital I was so disorientated I was lucky I could form a sentence!"

"Have y' any idea how scared I've been? I nearly had a heart attack when I saw de news report!"

Spencer watched the Cajun stalk up and down like a caged cat. His red eyes glowed with fury and though he wasn't an empath Spencer could practically feel the ragged emotions rolling off of him. Suddenly Remy stopped and careful as he could be the Cajun pulled Spencer against him and kissed him fiercely. Spencer ignored the pain in his face and burrowed in close to his lover moaning when Remy licked his way into his mouth, one hand fisting his brunette curls. Remy plundered his mouth and only when he could control his emotions did the mutant back off.

"Y'r an idiot Penny," Remy said shaking his head.

Spencer chuckled nuzzling into Remy's hand, "I know. I'm so sorry Remy; I didn't do this on purpose."

"I know _petit_," Remy said before guiding him to the couch and nudging him onto it, "now y' sit down and put dem powers of y'rs t' use while I get y' somet'in' t' eat, okay _bébé_?"

"'Kay," Spencer returned tiredly.

While Remy ventured into the kitchen to rustle up food—if he could it was hard to know with Spencer's kitchen—the younger mutant closed off the outside world and reached down deep. His reserves were fairly depleted, not dangerously so, but enough that it wouldn't be enough to heal him. Reaching out with his senses Spencer located that current of energy that flowed all around, the colours in his mind indentifying where each current was coming from. Avoiding the life signature that was most definitely Remy and his neighbours either side Spencer grasped onto the influx of energy in the air and pulled. This energy was an endless pool, filling up too fast for Spencer to drain which made it the most obvious source. It came from everything, from animals, humans, electronics, trees and filled Spencer up. Storing some Spencer used the rest to work over his body and sped up his healing. Already he could feel some relief as the bruises faded and the ache left his ribs. The contusions went from black to green to yellow and finally nothing and after what felt like only minutes, but what had actually been over thirty Spencer pulled back just in time for Remy to set a plate of his favourite Chinese takeout in front of him. It made the brunette laugh, "Cupboards that bear huh?"

"Penny, all I found out dere was coffee, a nice bottle of red, sugar and a banana...or at least what I _t'ink_ is a banana." Spencer cringed. "We really need t' discuss y'r effort when it comes t' food shoppin'." Setting a glass of wine in front of his lover Remy grinned and touched his cheek. "Much better _bébé, _dere isn't a mark on y'."

"Kinda the idea Remy," Spencer teased laughing when his cheek earned him a swat to the thigh, "you going to be here for long?"

"Y'r coming home with me obviously," Remy scoffed, "Y' promised dis po' Cajun some quality time and after de fright y' gave me I intend t' collect on dat promise sooner rather dan later."

Spencer chortled and shook his head blue eyes sparking brightly. He wasn't about to argue and he had already cleared the time off with Hotch anyway. "How did you get here Remy?" Spencer asked eventually while happily eating his chicken fried rice—with a fork no less.

"Scotty and Wolvie, we flew up on de 'bird. I called dem while y' were healing t' let dem know all is okay. Dey're sticking around until we're ready t' head t' de mansion t'morrow." Remy shook his head. "Y' gave de whole lot of us quite a scare Penny. Never seen po' Jeannie so pale, awful fond of y' dat _femme_."

"Of course she is, or don't you remember her and Scott unofficially adopting me although I was a grown man?" Spencer rolled his eyes.

Remy chuckled, "dey couldn't help it _cher_! Dey're y' were, still practically a pup and lookin' so lost. Jeannie has such a soft spot f'r strays."

The memory was enough to make Spencer smile. He had just turned nineteen, an adult yes, but a kid in so many ways still. He had been at Caltech his final year and it had been a miserable day. Rain pouring down in a waterfall and typically Spencer had been caught out in it with no umbrella. His mother had died the year previous, one of her episodes having lead to quite a vicious suicide and ever since then Spencer had been pretty much alone, so he was stunned when an umbrella appeared over his head and he found Jean grinning at him, green eyes filled with a motherly warmth that the boy hadn't seen in so long. She had only been three years older than him, but it hadn't stopped the fiery red head for taking him in under her wing and later that day so did Scott. Even now years later when he was in an especially joking mood Spencer called them Ma and Da. Scott always acted affronted but secretly loved it and Jean positively adored it.

"I'll call her in a bit," Spencer promised.

"Dat might be best _petit_," Remy agreed, "how's de rest of de team Penny? What exactly happened?"

"It was a case in New York actually. Again, I'm sorry I didn't contact you while I was there. The Unsub had been taking young men quite similar to me and well he came after me. He beat me, but luckily Morgan arrived just in time before he could...he could..." Spencer swallowed heavily.

"Penny?" Remy coaxed gently not liking the sudden shock that trembled through his lover.

"Before he c-could rape me," Spencer finally forced out and the tremors only got worse.

Remy swallowed his curse and pulled Spencer onto his lap until his lover was completely curled up. There were only four people on the planet who understood Spencer's fear, Remy, Scott, Jean and Logan. Logan knew for other reasons and knew it at a more visceral level. No one else, not even Morgan knew about the darker side to Spencer's past. What had happened to him after he turned five was something Spencer loathed to talk about and it was only after cases like this that those memories came to the forefront.

"Oh Penny," Remy crooned sweetly, "let it out _bébé._ Dere's no one here but me."

It was as if all he needed was permission and with another nasty shudder Spencer let his emotions free. His tears spilled free, sobs rattling him to the core and cuddling him close Remy let his warm emotions wash over the brunette doing his best to chase away the hurt. It always amazed the Cajun that Spencer held out as long as he did. And yet the boy would always claim he wasn't as strong as Logan or Remy which was complete and utter nonsense. Spencer was made of tougher stuff then all the X-Men combined. Too bad Remy could never get him to believe it. Eventually his lover fell asleep in his arms and with a soft smile Remy carried him to bed. He had barely let him go when Spencer let out a sound of discomfort.

"What is it _bébé_?" Remy asked nuzzling his cheek. "What is it y' need t' make y' feel better?"

"You," Spencer answered pulling his Cajun towards him, "just you."

With a soft smile Remy bent and pressed his lips to Spencer's in a tender kiss that was quick to escalate. They had been apart longer than either would've liked and were eager to give into the heated demand of their bodies. Remy never had them both naked so quickly before and Spencer arched into his lover groaning his approval. From there it was pretty much frenzied. Skin found skin, mate sought mate and when Remy finally filled Spencer it was nothing short of heaven and they reached the gates together.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Penelope Garcia had long ago learnt that a good night's sleep was nonexistent in the FBI related world. When her babies were out and fighting the worst baddies imaginable she couldn't sleep. The aftermath of cases made sleeping even more impossible and there were nights like tonight when she was just nodding off and her doorbell rang. With a curse that would have her mama rolling in her grave Garcia kicked away her blankets and stomped toward her door. Pulling it open she found a rather lonely looking Morgan soaked to the bone and her temper melted away.

"Hey baby girl, can we talk?"

"Yeah, yeah," Garcia said hastily stepping back to let Morgan passed her. If Morgan could've he would've been as pale as a sheet and his agitated movements were really starting to worry her, "Derek, sweetie, what's happened?"

"Do you know I've held out for almost a decade and now I just can't take it? For a long time I thought maybe Carl Buford had screwed up something chemically in my brain. I thought I was broken for so long, but after joining the police and then the FBI, I saw there was nothing wrong with me and no one had the right to judge me." Morgan swallowed heavily. "I realised my feelings were perfectly normal."

"Derek," Garcia threaded cautiously, "is this your very roundabout way of telling me you're gay?"

After a beat of silence Derek nodded, "yeah baby girl."

"Oh Derek, you poor thing, are you honestly that terrified to tell any of us? I mean we all know Reid's gay and none of us treated him any different." Garcia clucked at his silliness. "I can understand why you never told us, I just wish you had."

Morgan chuckled softly, "I guess it seems silly considering. I'm sorry Pen."

"I know you are my mocha prince. You're lucky I love you. Now spill," Garcia bounced onto the couch and got comfy, "there's more to this, I just know it."

Derek chewed on his lower lip and quickly thought on how he could tell her. Garcia's reaction could go either way and he was terrified it wouldn't be the one he wanted.

"I'm in love with Reid!" He finally blurted out.

Of all the things Garcia expected to hear that was by no means one of them. For several minutes all she could do was an impression of a fish, dark blue eyes bugging out and as it sank in a grin transformed her pretty face and the tech analyst let out one of her famous, 'oh-my-God' squeals, practically pouncing on Morgan who was laughing from sheer relief.

"Oh my God, this is perfect!" Garcia gushed before surprising Morgan with a sharp slap to the chest, "Why have you not told him?!"

"I didn't know how," Morgan defended rubbing his chest, "I know pretty boy's gay, but what if he freaked?"

"Reid would not have freaked. If he wasn't interested he'd let you down gently and you know that." Garcia scolded. "Now come on, this calls for a celebration and then first thing in the morning you are going to go to that boy and tell him...ah! No excuses!"

Morgan chuckled and shook his head while Garcia went to retrieve a bottle of wine. He was okay with Garcia's suggestion. In fact she was exactly the kick in the pants he needed hence why he came here and not to Rossi or Hotch. A minute later music flowed in from the kitchen and Garcia beamed fully ready to get drunk.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

The next morning a beautiful sun peeked in through the gaps in the curtains. Remy woke slowly and found himself lost in a cocoon of blankets weighed down by Spencer's familiar weight. Spencer's tussled chestnut hair was everywhere and one hand lay curled by his cheek while the other was tucked in at Remy's side. All in all it was a beautiful sight and one that didn't last very long when the doorbell went off suddenly. Over him Spencer groaned and burrowed in deeper in hopes of the disturbance going away, but alas it wasn't to be. The doorbell went off again and this time it was more frantic. Knowing his lover was exhausted Remy nudged him off and climbed from bed. Spencer was quick to burrow back into bed and with a snort Remy yanked on his sleep pants.

"Get y'r butt outta bed Penny, don't make dis Cajun force y'."

"Ha, nothing is gonna get me out of this bed," Spencer retorted his reply muffled by the comforter over his head.

Shaking his head Remy put on his sunglasses and detoured long enough to put on the coffee pot. Whoever was at the door was now knocking like a loon and ticking the Cajun off. Crossing the small apartment with quick strides Remy pulled the door opened and found a familiar body there, one who looked stunned to see him.

"Oh, y'r Derek Morgan, Penny's friend," Remy said with one of his warmest smiles and holding out his hand, "I'm Remy LeBeau."

Spencer had never introduced them for one simple reason only, if they ever found out Remy was an x-men and that so was Spencer it would not go down well and even if it did, Spencer didn't want to drag his friends into something they didn't need to know. Having said that Remy wasn't going to be rude and not say hi.

Derek stepped into Spencer's apartment while taking Remy's hand in a firm grip. He resisted profiling the man simply because there was nothing malicious about him, "Hey Remy, can't say I know much about you."

"No, Penny and I are both very private people, speaking of, Penny!" The man suddenly hollered, "get up f'r y'r _ami_ right dis second or I'll make damn sure y' don't get y'r morning fix of coffee!"

"You wouldn't!" Spencer called horrified from the bedroom.

"Oh believe me _petit,_ I would, now up!"

Morgan watched the back and forth and had to admit he was shocked. Never had he heard Spencer so playful or relaxed with anyone. Thumps sounded from the bedroom and highly amused Remy invited Morgan into the kitchen for coffee like he owned the place, something the dark eyed agent really did not like. Something was off, he just couldn't figure out what and he was just sitting down with his coffee when a sleep rumpled Spencer stumbled in and slapped Remy's bare chest on the way to the coffee pot, "Ass!"

Remy chuckled, "Brat!"

The next words out of Spencer's mouth were Cajun French that had Remy's jaw dropping and staring at his lover incredulous, "_Merde_ Penny, where did y' learn such foul language?"

Spencer snorted, "You, you idiot. Remember, you were having a disagreement with Alex yet again and you said that in retort."

"I t'ought y' were asleep!"

"Hardly, how could anyone sleep with you two playing the alpha routine? Both of you pissing on your territory like dogs."

"And would dat make y' de bitch?" Remy burst out laughing when a tea towel flew at his head, "I'm sorry _bébé_ I couldn't resist."

Morgan listened to all of it carefully, stiffening when Remy said bébé in such an affectionate manner and then his world quite literally imploded when Remy pulled Spencer toward him and kissed him so sweetly it made Morgan's heart throb. The colour drained from his face and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be sick or scream. Leaving a last peck to his nose Remy let Spencer go and Spencer faced Morgan completely oblivious to his best friend's shredding insides.

"Sorry Morgan, I'm being rude, did you come for anything in particular?"

"N-No, eh no kid, I just came to see if you were alright after what happened." Morgan lied swiftly never noticing Remy giving him a funny look. "You certainly look better; you put your powers to use."

"Yeah, the second I got home, Remy was waiting for me."

"Course I was after I had a heart attack 'bout not being told!"

Spencer groaned audibly, "I said I was sorry!"

"I know Penny," Remy replied with a devilish smirk, "I just like making y' suffer."

Feeling thoroughly out of place and wanting to be ANYWHERE else but there Morgan drained his coffee and got to his feet. "Well pretty boy it looks like you're in good hands," Morgan said pleasantly already making his escape, "I'll leave you two to catch up, but I'm calling you later kid, you gotta spill all the deets on the boyfriend you never mentioned!"

Spencer laughed not once noticing Morgan's strained smile or Remy's small frown, "Sure Morgan."

Saying a final goodbye Morgan all but flew out the door and took the jagged edges of his pain with him.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

The drive home was the longest of Morgan's life. Considering how traffic had been he was convinced the universe was in on it, anything to make a crappy day even crappier. He had five missed calls from Garcia and even more texts. As much as he loved the girl, he was not ready to talk about any of this. God how stupid had he been? Loving Spencer from afar was so much better than the heartache he was feeling, like he had swallowed several shards of glass. He could barely breathe and when he finally pulled into his own driveway it was the happiest moment of his life. Mail waited on the carpet which Morgan simply stepped over and checking his answering machine Derek found one message.

_'...Derek Morgan so help me! Answer you phone...Unless you're all too busy getting to know baby boy then forget my franticness...'_

Morgan shook his head tossing his keys on the kitchen table.

_'...Rossi asked me to remind you of his barbeque tomorrow—hoping a case we can't ignore won't ruin those plans of course—you may bring a plus one. Ha! I already know who yours is, okay have fun my chocolate Adonis, Pen out!'_

The message played out and pushing a couple of buttons Morgan deleted it. Heading into the kitchen the Agent reached into his fridge for a beer and that was that. Unable to hold his body upright from the pain Morgan dropped heavily onto his ass. It wasn't a second later when his face was full of fur, a large dome head resting on his shoulder and burying his face in the long haired Rottweiler, Morgan cried into Clooney's chest, taking comfort where he could.


	2. Dreams Are My Memories

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own X-Men/Criminal Minds or their characters!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Firstly thank you to all my flowers who read, favourited, reviewed etc you are all my inspiration, secondly I apologise profusely for the delay, it's been quite a stressful couple of weeks. Anywho, the usual, read and enjoy and if you so desire come find me on facebook under****Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza) **

**Also I dedicate this chapter to my dear grandfather who has given up the good fight and as the days pass he is fading fast. A good man, he lived to see five children, fifteen grandchildren and four great-grand children (Five if he lives till the end of September). He was good to everyone he knew, asked for very little and was the safety I needed six years ago when I had nowhere else to turn to. He is a bright star and though that brightness ebbs we can carry a piece of him with us through the generations.**

**Later my flowers, and keep us in your thoughts. I am, and my family are hurting so bad right now. It's just so hard to let such a great man go and only in a matter of days we'll be saying are final goodbyes. xx**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Dreams Are My Memories:

_/The sun was shining, children laughing, and the noise of a ball being kicked around filling the air while a young boy hid away from it all. His wide eyes were so lost, his pain out for the entire world to see until people approached him then he'd hide it all away because it was safer. Hearing footsteps the boy stiffened and picked up a mantra in his head._

**_Don't find me, don't find me don't find me!_**

_Hiding beneath the garden decking may not have been the smartest move, but with all the others quick to give away his movements the boy had to try somewhere else and though it was a rather obvious spot, it was the only one he hadn't used. His first warning was the sudden silence. The boys had suddenly gone quiet and that never boded well._

_"Jess," His abductor taunted in a sing song voice, "Jesse come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_The boy squeezed his eyes shut. **My name is not Jesse!** It didn't matter how many times he said that of course. He continued to call him Jesse and continued to hurt him as he had done for the last five years. The footsteps grew closer and closer making the boy tremble no matter how much he begged his body not to. The stones rattled at his feet, which were thankfully smothered by the slight wind blowing across the green, but the boy had a theory. He was convinced the brute could smell fear and he was proven right not five seconds later when a horrible face appeared in front of him, dirty teeth making for quite a gruesome smile._

_"Well hello my pretty."_

_The boy did the only thing he could when hands snatched forward to grab him. He screamed until he was hoarse but it would do no good. They were on a ranch in the middle of nowhere, so unless the paint mare to his left wanted to come to his rescue it made little difference. Whistling merrily, a man who only referred to himself as Mr Macbeth, dragged the shrieking ten year old toward the barn near the bottom of the property. Even the boys long broken dreaded the barn and turning the boy known as **Jesse** fought the best he could. Macbeth was enjoying his efforts way too much. But of course he did. He got off on their screams as he 'trained' them. So far he had proven quite difficult for Macbeth to break, but no matter, he would figure out the boy's weakness eventually. He always did. Macbeth kidnapped boys from infants to five and only if they had a notable physical mutation. He made sure to take them long before any powers could manifest and either sold them or killed them once their training was either complete or proved impossible to accomplish. By the way things were going Jesse would be part of his personal collection and Macbeth sneered with joy. The boy had given up screaming and had dissolved into pitiful tears. Macbeth didn't so much as acknowledge them. Sometimes he enjoyed licking them from their faces as he took their innocence, but the boy's innocence had long ago become his._

_Humming away to himself he dragged him across to the dreaded shackles and chained the boy up. Dulled cerulean blues watched him clearly terrified and in an almost fatherly manner Macbeth kissed the boy's forehead and began undressing him. He couldn't help it. When the fabric of his shirt rubbed against his already raw skin he let out a pained hiss. Luckily for him Macbeth wanted him to make noise and purred in encouragement. _

_"Now Jesse my love, I'm going to let you choose today."_

_The boy scrunched his eyes closed briefly. This was just a part of the torture, letting them pick their own source of pain. It could go either of two ways. Macbeth would either use what they chose—the least painful out of them all—or pick the most painful in contrast. Jesse couldn't gauge his mood, so he didn't know what Macbeth would do and suddenly it didn't matter anymore. The barn doors out of nowhere blew inward, splintering and falling in a heap. Macbeth spun around with a growl of fury only to go completely pale. Three people stood in the entryway, two of which who were clearly mutants, made obvious by a set of serpentine eyes on one and black feathers on the other. The elder of the trio, the one who appeared to be the leader stepped forward and for the first time the boy noticed a mean looking set of claws._

_"You have something we want bub."_

_And just like that anarchy ensued. Macbeth tried to run which proved futile and when he tried to fight his way out he ended up getting killed in the process. All the while Jesse watched this from his shackles and yelped in fear when the clawed man appeared suddenly in front of him._

_"Whoa, whoa, easy kid," he said gently, "no one's gonna hurt you. Now, what's your name?"_

_And for the first time in five years the boy called Jesse, by a paedophilic mad man, could answer truthfully, "S-Spencer. My name is Spencer Reid.".../_

* * *

Spencer came to with a soft groan and rolled over bleary eyed to look at his clock, a process made difficult by Remy practically blanketing him. With the warmth of his lover all over him, it was so hard not to just drift back to sleep and of course his cell phone had to go off. Remy muttered a curse in French and wriggling from beneath the Cajun Spencer did his best to shake off the old memories haunting his dreams and reached for his phone. It was Garcia. With a smile Spencer pressed the call button and slipped from the room to go make coffee. The second wakeup call of the—well afternoon according to the clock—they had gone back to bed after Morgan left, for—as Remy had often put it—mattress Olympics.

Spencer greeted her pleasantly, "Hey Garcia."

"Hey sleepy head," Garcia gushed cheerfully, "have fun in the wee hours of the morning?"

Spencer frowned. As a profiler he knew an underlining question when he heard it. "As much fun as I usually have, why?" And then it dawned on him, leaving his cheeks a bright pink. "You've talked to Morgan haven't you?"

Garcia let out a delighted squeal, "I want details one-eight-seven!"

Spencer inwardly groaned and switched on the coffee pot—without even touching it—and went about his morning routine—a second time. "Garcia, you know I'm not comfortable about discussing my love life, but if you must know, his name is Remy and we've been going out for two years and do not get mad at me for that. With my profession it's nice to have something I can keep private."

The strangled sound that escaped Garcia at this revelation was not what Spencer was expecting, but he put it down to the fact he hadn't mentioned he was seeing anyone. When he realised Garcia was actually crying the genius began to panic.

"Garcia, don't get upset, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

Oh but she wasn't upset, far from it actually. No. The empress of the internet highway was mega PISSED!

"You are honestly that oblivious?" She practically snarled stunning the genius mutant.

Utterly confused Spencer poured himself a mug of coffee and got out a second mug when he heard Remy moving around, "what on earth are you talking about?"

"You know what, for a man with a hundred and eighty seven IQ you can be really stupid sometimes," Garcia snarked out a second before she disconnected the call.

Dial tone blasting in his ear Spencer pulled the phone away and gaped at it in horror. What the hell had that been about? Not once in all the years Spencer had known her had Garcia ever gotten that mad at him. If anything she went out of her way to coddle her 'baby genius', so her sudden temper was a serious shock. Setting his cell phone down, brow furrowed, he occupied himself by putting sugar and milk into his coffee and was still looking rather bemused when Remy swanned in fresh from the shower.

"Mornin' _bébé_," the Cajun greeted jubilantly pressing a kiss to Spencer's temple, finding his lover's emotions off Remy scowled, "What's wrong Penny?"

"Garcia called and freaked out. She knew about me having male company over and when I finally caved, she went ballistic, called me oblivious and stupid." Spencer scowled into his mug, "Oblivious and stupid over what?"

Remy chortled pouring his own coffee, "over de fact Derek Morgan is head over heels in love with y' _petit_."

"_What!_ Are you insane?! Derek Morgan has a different woman every week, it's a miracle he even remembers all the names!"

Remy burst out laughing, "f'r a profiler y' can be so blind sometimes Penny. Trust me _bébé_, de man adores y' and I'm guessing y'r _ami_ Garcia is upset 'cause y' unintentionally hurt Derek's feelings earlier dis morning."

"Oh shit," Spencer eventually exclaimed when it all sank in, "no wonder Garcia wants my head on a spike. I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I know Penny," Remy crooned pulling his lover into a hug, "don't worry, Derek will get over it and he won't hold it against y'."

Spencer nodded and mumbled against his chest, "And Garcia?"

"No offense _bébé_ but it ain't none of de _femmes_ business so she has no right t' make y' feel guilty. Don't y' pay her no mind. She'll yank her head from her ass eventually and get over herself."

Spencer chuckled and burrowed deeper into Remy's heat seeking solace there. His lover always knew how to calm him down. He'd hate to think he upset his friends, whether on purpose or totally by accident, it just never sat well with the genius. Remy's intoxicating scent was just stirring something in him when there was a knock at the door. Groaning Spencer disentangled himself and headed out from his kitchenette wondering if Garcia would be angry enough to come kick his ass on his own doorstep. It turned out, however, to be Logan and Scott. As was normal—a fact that still surprised some—Logan immediately swept Spencer into a bone crushing hug. Spencer chuckled and clung onto one of his oldest friends until the feral was ready to let go.

"You're looking good pup."

"Better dan he was last night," Remy remarked from the kitchen.

"Hush, Remy," Spencer scolded before returning his attention to Logan, "I feel great. It's amazing what a healing session will do."

Having known Spencer the longest, even if not as thoroughly as Remy but long enough, Logan knew straight away something was upsetting the kid. As usual Logan didn't draw attention to the fact. Spencer wouldn't appreciate it and if trial and error over the years had taught him anything, Spencer—if he wanted—would come to one of them in his own time. Coffee was got and while Remy sorted food from Scott cleverly bringing supplies knowing Spencer only too well, Spencer went and had his own shower and got ready to head back to New York for a few days. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake the horrible feeling in his gut. Even if the pain he had caused Morgan was unintentional, it didn't make Spencer hate himself any less.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

_/There was so much of it, light, sound and lots of movement, like hurried rats clattering along a cement floor and skulking in the shadows. They had put him in a white room. There was no colour unless you counted the splash of blue sky seen from a window that was barely big enough to fit his head. They had covered him in blankets but that hadn't lasted very long nor did the bed. Beds meant bad things, which was how ten year old Spencer ended up in a nest of sheets in the furthest corner of the room. It was also the first time he had seen his reflection in five years._

_Macbeth hadn't liked mirrors or even glass, hence why a lot of the rundown ranch either didn't have windows or they were boarded up. He was severely underweight. He could see it easily in the mirror hanging on the wall. His brown hair fell to mid back in a shaggy mess and his blue eyes were dulled. Usually they were so bright his mother used to say they practically glowed. He was riddled with every mark imaginable. There wasn't a strip of skin spared and his back was the worst of it all. A whip was not kind on anyone let alone a ten year old._

_When the door opened so abruptly Spencer was instantly alert. A woman in a white coat with a clipboard and a warm smile stepped into the room and Spencer began to shake. Logically he knew they had probably sent in a woman to ease him, but Spencer knew just what snakes the pretty ladies could be. They were often worse than the men and the closer she got the tenser he became. Her eyes were bi-coloured, one hazel and one green and her smile first appeared caring, but with his intellect Spencer was no fool. Though she tried to hide it, he could see a mutant hater a mile off and though he had yet to manifest his powers Spencer's eyes were a dead give away with their iris that seemed to glow and ghostly silver pupils._

_"Hello there," the doctor greeted, Isabella Chase according to her nametag, "I'm Doctor Chase, but the kids call me Dr Izzy. You can too if you like."_

_Her smile was strained, brittle and if she could've she would've bolted. Irritated by both that fact and her in general Spencer didn't respond, he simply moved deeper into his nest eyes narrowed and his temper clear on his gaunt face. Human he may be, but he would fight like a wild animal if he was forced to. Dr Izzy was displeased by his reaction, not that Spencer cared, but the woman shook it off._

_"Okay first things first, I want to take your temperature."_

_"Anything you touch me with you're going to lose," Spencer snapped back and his panic increased by degrees. He did not want her touching him. He needed safety and only one person came to mind. "I want the man who brought me in."_

_Between his threat and request Izzy pursed her lips in annoyance, "that isn't possible at the moment. Now it is clear you are feverish just by looking at you and I need to take your temperature and I will do it with an orderly pinning you down if I have to."_

_Which wasn't the norm, Spencer wasn't stupid. If he had been a **normal** victim she wouldn't have dared touch him and she certainly wouldn't have forced such a frightening thing on a traumatised youth. Spencer wriggled back until his back was flush against the wall and his gaze was a daring one. No way would he let her know she was getting to him. Practically snarling at him, something that sounded quite a bit like 'mutant scum' Izzy surged to her feet and stuck her head around the door to call for assistance and Spencer seriously doubted she needed three big two hundred pound males to hold down one malnourished kid down, an example of mutant mistreatment at its finest. Spencer looked between the beefy trio and his heart began to race. It took all he had not to whimper in fear._

_"Now Spencer," Izzy bit out, "Are you going to play nice?"_

_"I don't want to be touched," Spencer said again, this time a little more timidly._

_But Izzy didn't care and the next Spencer knew he was pinned, his head twisted violently for the electronic thermometer. He yelped and struggled but it made little difference and suddenly pain exploded within him, spreading out. His vision whitened and he went under, frightened screams ringing in his ears. /_

* * *

Spencer came to and from years of practice he didn't cry out and alert his comrades to his distress. His heart raced and a shield he had long ago learnt how to erect against telepaths and empaths kept Remy from feeling a thing. Of course if the Cajun turned around to look at him the game was up, because Spencer could only imagine what his pallor and expression looked like. It was a common occurrence. Rape cases tended to bring his personal demons to the forefront on occasion. It had been a while since he had suffered the nightmares, but of course on the other cases he hadn't been almost a victim himself.

Stomach pitching, the purr of the jet surrounding him, Spencer prayed for his roiling insides to settle. He would not let this shit consume him again. The before and after no longer owned him and yet now once again the claws of hurtful memories just had to sink in. The first day at the hospital had been the worst one. His powers had manifested and he had almost killed four people. The chaos that ensued was something Spencer would never forget and then in the middle of it all there was Logan like a warrior God. Spencer never found out how, but he never got in trouble for hurting them and he was moved to a private wing while a young doctor with kind eyes tended to him. It was later in life he'd discover the kind doctor was the infamous Beast.

A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder and Spencer reacted instinctively. His emotions were too raw, the touch a threat and surging to his feet he put as much distance as he could between them, setting wide blue eyes on Remy, with his panic his shields slipped a little and his emotions washed over his Cajun lover making him flinch. Remy held his hands up, his movements careful.

"Easy _bébé, _it's just Remy. Y'r safe _Cher_, he can't hurt y' no more."

No one needed to emphasise who _he_ was. Though his mind was working logically, Spencer was still locked down by his fear and he couldn't process the fact it was Remy that had touched him. Scott and Logan waited with bated breath. In situations like this, though it hurt Remy, Logan was usually the only one who could get through to the boy. The Cajun hated the fact he couldn't help, but Spencer was becoming more accustomed to Remy talking him down as of late and after a second his body relaxed, "R-Remy?"

"Right here _bébé_. I didn't mean t' startle y' Penny."

Spencer shook his head, "you're fine. I, eh, didn't panic until I was touched. I was Lost in an old memory."

Remy nodded in understanding and took a seat. After a few more moments Spencer joined him and curled up into his side, using Remy's scent to completely anchor himself. "Did you want me for anything in particular?" He asked his lover.

"Just t' tell y' we're almost dere _petit_, should be landing in de next five minutes."

Good, because right at the moment the jet was much too cramped. And with Spencer's emotions on a high that didn't bode well. His powers were very much linked to his emotions and the last thing they needed was for Spencer to accidentally drain the jets power or cause an explosion. Remy would never forget the day he had met him. Spencer had only been twenty and he had been twenty-four, almost twenty-five and doing odd jobs for Xavier, not really settled anywhere. Spencer had been well known at the institute by then thanks to Jean and Scott. But Remy had yet to meet the pup for himself and the pain on him that day was something he'd never forget.

* * *

_/Remy laughed the sound bright and exuberant. His red eyed gaze followed the students who were quickly turning a normal game of basketball into pure anarchy while a haggard Logan bellowed at them to keep their powers to themselves. Naturally he went unheeded. Jean and Scott were out supposedly picking up someone Remy had yet to meet and by the way everyone's tone, even Logan's, became affectionate at the mere mention of him, Remy was dying to meet the boy. Through some nosing around he had already discovered that the kid was almost twenty-one, a diehard doctor who fan and had three degrees under his belt. He was also currently in the FBI academy, which Remy found highly ironic considering the fact the youth had been considered an x-men ever since the day Jean had brought him back to the mansion—where big shocker he found Logan, though Remy had yet to learn the significance behind that. The boy had even gone on missions and gotten them out of quite a few sticky spots._

_As the morning wore on Remy grew excited, his curiosity grew to annoying proportions and when he finally heard the roar of Scott's engine he was practically giddy in his seat where he sat outside. He knew there was something instantly wrong when Logan's head snapped up and his nostrils flared. A vicious snarl tore from the feral and barking at the kids to get inside pronto he started for the front of the mansion. Sensing trouble Remy drifted after him and that's when the emotions hit him with the force of a freight train. It was as if they were enhanced and his shields could just barely withstand the onslaught. At another time the Cajun would've bolted, anything to get away from such raw pain, but something about it had him drawing forward, struggling a little, but forward all the same and what he found was quite the spectacle. Jean had her arms about a scrawny youth. He was dressed in exercise gear with the logo FBI emblazoned on the back. Long honey coloured hair darker in places, fell about a face that was painfully strained with concentration and was heartbreakingly destroyed with a horrid multitude of cuts and bruises. His eyes, Remy had never seen such stunning eyes and even as he watched the powerful glow within them grew brighter until the glow spread and the boy was finally covered in a bright blue light. Remy couldn't bring himself any closer and it turned out to be the right thing. Jean cried out in protest when Logan and Scott tore her away from the boy. The light grew and grew and with a scream the youth spread his arms and the energy exploded from him with the force of a supernova and levelled everything around him._

_Not exactly out of the blast zone Logan, Scott and Jean were all knocked unconscious and with his legs finally getting with the programme Remy made his way forward. The boy was curled up in the foetal position trembling violently with the odd energetic bolt sparking off his skin. With the explosion his emotions had tapered down allowing Remy to filter and block them a little, while still keeping an eye on them._

_Hearing someone approach the boy—whose nametag indentified him as 'Cadet Spencer Reid'—whimpered and tried to curl away from him._

_"Hush now, easy _petit_," Remy crooned crouching down beside him, "Remy is not gonna hurt y'." Bright blue eyes, the pupils practically colourless—Remy noticed—lifted to look at him and the Cajun smiled, "Dats it pretty Penny, I'm here, y'r safe now..."/_

* * *

To this day no one knew who had hurt Spencer and though they had their suspicions the X-men never pursued it. Out of respect for the youth, neither did Remy, which had been extremely hard. But he made a promise to himself as long as he lived, never again would Spencer feel that pain. They fell into an easy friendship, moving around one another as if they had known one another for years and when they eventually crossed that line and became a couple it seemed only natural.

The jet dipped and came in for a gentle landing. Spencer had never been happier to be outside and knowing his lover only too well Remy watched him head straight for the hangar door that led out to the grounds. It didn't surprise him in the slightest when Spencer made an escape almost immediately after they landed and Remy followed but kept some distance. With Spencer's powers going a little haywire, the easiest thing was to be around plants and greenery. They sucked it up like a sponge and gave Spencer a safe outlet for it. With fascination the Cajun watched his lover casually touched the more withered plants and as always was amazed when they were completely replenished. If Ororo was ever having trouble with any of her flowers she always asked Spencer to help perk them up a little and as he watched plants found a new lease of life, others just lost their tired look and flowers that weren't even in season yet sprouted from the earth. Eventually Spencer let out a relieved sigh and with a smile Remy finally approached.

"Better _bébé_?"

"Much better," Spencer responded turning to nuzzle into the man coiled about him, "I guess it all hit me harder than I thought."

"Dats bound t' hit y' like dat occasionally Penny, but y'r getting better at dealin' with it. Only a year ago y' wouldn't have held out as long as y' did. Y' would've made de jet malfunction." Remy grinned impishly. "I did tell y' does sessions with ol' Xavier would pay off."

"Yeah, yeah oh great one, you were right," Spencer teased playfully before kissing his lover sweetly, "Mm I'm hungry."

"Good t' know, I'm sure we can rustle y' up somet'in' _Cher_."

With a grin and stupidly in love Spencer curled into his lover and even with the muck up with Derek things were pretty damn great.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

He was tired and pissed which was rarely a good combination in the grander scheme of things. Throw his narrow minded father into the mix and Warren was about ready to go nuclear. His father and another man who he didn't know the name of nor did he care were discussing a proposal the government were days away from bringing into law—the forced registration of mutants. Boy, did he wonder what his father's friend would say, if he knew just how close to a mutant he was at that exact moment. The idea of registration sickened Warren. As if every one of them was disgusting paedophiles and rapists on a sex offenders list. So far, other than a few incidents, they had kept mutants fairly safe, but with this, each of them would be left with a figurative bull's-eye on all their backs. Warren couldn't believe he had been dragged to Quantico for this.

"And when do you hope for this to be implemented?" Warren the second asked settling back in his seat.

"Sooner rather than later," the man responded lurching to his feet so he could pace agitatedly, "it's for the safety of everyone. We need to know who they are and what they can do and we have finally convinced the president of the same."

"You do know this will cause anarchy, right?" Warren eventually snarled unable to hold his tongue. "Indentified mutants will be hunted and dragged away as pigs to the slaughter."

"Warren, that's enough!"

"No father. It's never enough. You may be able to condone this, but I can't."

Shoving back away from the desk, almost blind with fury, Warren stormed from the conference room deaf to his father's frantic shouts. The streets of Quantico were busy, not that the young male paid much attention; he was content to breeze past the curious faces. Women and men both regarded him with interest and he wondered if they'd do it knowing what he was, probably not. His wings were astonishingly beautiful, but not everyone saw them that way. Needing peace, needing to gather his thoughts, hell, needing to just spread those wings, Warren went in search of a secluded spot. It was not easily found and even then, the spot he chose had three whores hanging about. Uncaring of their opinion, Warren proceeded to remove his coat and the harness that kept his wings painfully in place. It turned out to be a big mistake. He was barely free when a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around violently, his wings rustling with the sharp movement.

Warren came face to face with what must've been the girls pimp and a couple of cronies. He cursed his stupidity. Of course these men were within calling distance. They'd have to be in case of rough Johns.

"Hey now," he placated carefully, "I don't want any trouble."

"Too late freak," snarled the pimp, his breath positively putrid, "you already got some."

He couldn't fly. The place was too confined and as well trained as he was; even Warren was no match for three thugs who outweighed him by at least eighty pound a piece. The girls had planted themselves at the alley's gaping mouth, a deterrent clearly. Warren was obviously not leaving alive. So he might as well take his chances. With surprise on his side Warren got the first thug off him and with a trained kick sent him careening into the nearby dumpster. He hit it with a satisfying crunch and by the man's inhuman howl, he had broken something.

"You little shit!" Shrieked his comrade before barrelling toward Warren, he was fast on his feet, but Warren was faster.

Sadly that couldn't be said for his strength and when he eventually got past Warren's defences the mutant took a particularly nasty uppercut for his mistake. Seeing the blonde stumble backward it was enough to give his attackers the upper hand. Warren was suddenly surrounded and for several horrible minutes all he knew was pain. When something sliced into the sinewy muscles of his right wing he howled in agony. He was going die right there and there was nothing he could do about it. That is until.

"Hey!"

Vision foggy Warren could see no one, but whoever it was had the thugs scattering like ants and then heavy footsteps were approaching him and he was vaguely aware of a gun being holstered.

"Easy, easy kid I got you," a kind voice said before settling a hand on Warren's shoulder.

Naturally Warren flinched, but the man didn't hurt him. Carefully his saviour helped him to his feet and when he swayed the man caught him. A coat was tossed over him hiding his wings and then he was being lead from the alley. On autopilot, not even hearing the inner warnings of his head anymore Warren climbed into an SUV when prompted and curled up the best he could. The pain became too much and his mind blinked out letting him fall into sweet bliss.

* * *

**~/.\~**

* * *

Derek Morgan came too abruptly and yelped when his back, arms, legs, hell everything protested feverishly. Good God did he hurt and it took him a minute to realise why. He had stupidly fallen asleep on the living-room floor, with Clooney keeping him warm. Untangling himself from the Rottweiler, Derek stood and stretched his muscles with a pained groan. He was just trying to figure out what had suddenly woken him. He hadn't even been asleep for long and then he heard it again, a deafening thump-thump against his front door. Someone was desperate to see him. Shooing Clooney into the kitchen the agent practically limped across his home and pulled open the door to find a rather distressed Garcia on his doorstep.

"Baby girl," Morgan questioned nonplussed.

"I just spoke to Reid," she gave by way of answer before wriggling passed Morgan, "that stupid, stupid boy!"

It had—according to his clock—been almost five hours since he had been at Spencer's and it took Morgan's sleep clogged brain to really take in what Garcia was saying. When it finally sank in a mix of emotions filled him.

"Garcia...what did you do?"

Garcia blinked in surprise. Why was Derek annoyed at her? "I called him." She admitted feebly. "He admitted to having a boyfriend and I'm so mad! Is he that blind?"

"You've no right to be mad at him Pen," Morgan snapped more than a little frazzled, "the same way I have no right. I never told pretty boy how I felt and I can hardly begrudge him because he found someone who makes him happy. I'm guessing you bit his head off?"

"Well, y-yes, but—"

"Not buts baby girl, you owe Reid an apology."

Garcia gaped at him astonished, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew he was right and it had her wincing. She had been awfully harsh with him and no doubt that had left Reid very upset. He hated having anyone cross at him.

"I'll brew up a batch of his favourite cookies," She stated matter-of-factly, "with baby boy sugar fixes everything."

"Easy to devour sugar like that when it burns through Reid as fast as it does."

"Yeah, man, how I wish I had his super enhanced metabolism," Garcia pouted for a second before starting toward the kitchen, "anyway I need coffee and you need a pal."

With a tremendous groan Morgan followed after her and found Garcia with the coffee machine started and a tin of cookies produced from God only knows where. She was humming brightly and for a moment Morgan was reminded of his mother. As childish as it sounded he'd give anything to have his mama right about then. Humming Garcia moved about with her usual familiarity and set the hot beverage and treats onto the table. Fixing a lock of blonde and pink behind her ear the bubbly woman sat and waited patiently for Derek to speak. For a time the man paced, he wasn't all that good at communicating his feelings when it came to crap like this, hell, so far Garcia was the only one who knew he was gay. His mama didn't even know that! His coffee was cold before Derek finally decided to speak.

"It hurt baby girl," Derek eventually admitted, "like my heart was being ripped out through my chest."

"Oh baby boy," Garcia crooned reaching out to grasp his hand when he finally threw himself into his chair, "I know you mightened want to hear it now, but in time the pain will pass. You'll find someone else. Least you still have baby genius as your best friend right?"

Morgan grinned sadly. Somehow that didn't help. Garcia stayed for another hour. They passed the time talking about everything and when Garcia finally left Morgan felt a little lighter. The blonde had been a perfect distraction, her upbeat attitude soothing some of Morgan's depression and deciding the house was becoming a tad suffocating Morgan let Clooney out and snatching up his keys the agent locked up and headed out. As was habit the man brought his firearm and credentials. Truthfully Morgan was so long in the job he felt naked without them. It was quite a nice day, but Morgan decided he wanted to take a nice drive to settle down his frazzled nerves. Hopping into his SUV the agent pulled out of the drive and headed toward the city. Traffic wasn't all too bad for that time of the morning and the odd pedestrian who recognised him waved and said hi. He considered stopping at his favourite coffee place and was just pulling down one of the more dreary streets when he heard it, a raw howl of agony. Pulling the SUV into a sharp park, the agent was out of the vehicle in seconds and darting toward an alley. Whores bolted at the sight of him and making it to the bowels of the dank street the agent practically growled at what he found there.

"Hey!"

One look at him and the pimps bolted, one going as far as to scramble up the fence. Letting them go Derek made his way across to the injured man who was clearly a mutant and slid his gun back into the holster. With a pitying look the agent crouched and reached out. "Easy, easy kid, I got you." He wasn't the slightest bit surprised when the man flinched away from him. Gently he helped the blonde to his feet and caught him when he swayed violently. With one hand keeping him upright Derek reached down the best he could and snatched up the mutant's coat, tossing it over him in an effort to hide his wings and with gentle movements and words he lead him from the alley. The mutant came with him without protest and was barely in the passenger seat when he passed out unconscious. There were patches of blood all over him, from his busted lip to a pretty nasty gash on his forehead, but it was the stain of red coming from his back that made Morgan curse out loud.

Shifting the coat, a bloodstain growing bigger by the second, Derek found a knife wound in his wing. Whipping off his own jacket he packed it the best he could and sped out of there like a bat outta hell. Bringing him to the hospital was off the list. Morgan had seen situations like this go completely south very fast and it was rarely ever the mutant's fault. That left him with only one other option and he was so glad for Spencer's organisation.

When Spencer had only been on the team a little while the question of him ever needing medical care came up and Gideon had posed the question on what should they do? The Government discovering a mutant within the federal building would go bad very fast, but Spencer told them not to worry. He could gauge his own emotions easily enough to see whether or not the hospital was a yay or nay. So far there had only been one incident where Spencer couldn't keep his powers in check, the time of Tobias Hankel and when that happened, as was previously put in place for such events, Spencer was brought to Skye Porter, a doctor who catered privately to mutants and a mutant herself. Over the years when mutants turned up as victims Spencer got them to Skye and as agreed the whole team had her on speed dial, which was passed later to Emily Prentiss, Jordan Todd, Ashley Seaver and recently Alex Blake over the years. Rummaging for his phone now Morgan hit three on his speed dial and waited, he didn't have to wait for long.

_"Yo Morgan, what can I do for you boy-o?"_ Skye's thick Irish accent washed over to Morgan's side and made him smile.

"The usual pretty girl, can you meet me at mine?"

There was a brief pause, _"Supernova in trouble?"_

"No, not this time, newbie," Morgan swiftly explained.

_"Ah, got ya. Seeya at yours, I'll get there before ya I'm sure."_

Morgan hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. Skye could be so spooky. She always seemed to know where everyone was and her mutation was like something out of a horror movie. Skye—or Necro as she went by with those who didn't need to know her name—had the power to manipulate darkness, shadows, that sort of thing. She could teleport and had powerful telepathy, but it was her appearance that made people nervous. Morgan had heard some serious horror stories from Spencer on how Skye's mutation was obvious from when she was born. She had been cast out, her mother convinced she was the spawn of the devil and had ended up in a children's home in North Dublin until she ran away at age fourteen. After that Morgan wasn't sure what the story was and he never asked.

Like she had said, Skye was waiting for him when he arrived. The neighbours were gawking in horror at her, a fact that amused Morgan no end. Parking the SUV he climbed out and walked around to the passenger side. As always he couldn't help but give Skye a clean sweep of his eyes. Skye was tall, almost as tall as Morgan himself and had skin the shade of silver. Long black hair fell to her waist in a chaotic mess and curled to her back were a set of silver and black dragon-like wings. She possessed only three digits on each hand, a claw concealed in each and though her feet were more human, they too hid claws. Skye's canines were seriously pronounced and top it off with gleaming red eyes, no whites and slitted pupils it was no wonder people stared.

Not that it made it okay of course.

"Always have to make a scene huh Skye?" Derek teased lifting the blonde man from the passenger seat.

"You know me; I find the stares rather funny."

Morgan chuckled at that and tossed her the keys. With cat like reflexes Skye snatched them out of the air with ease and reached for the door. Morgan followed her inside and rolled his eyes when straight away from the back yard Clooney started barking like a loon. The dog hated Skye, a fact that didn't bother her in the slightest. Cats ran away from her and dogs went crazy, she figured it was to do with her scent. It set them off for some reason.

Derek headed straight for his bedroom and lay the man down, moving him carefully onto his belly. Removing the coat he gestured for Skye to come closer and lifted his jacket. The female let out a hiss and a curse.

"Bad wound, but at least it's stopped bleeding. Eh, I'm gonna need you to help me open it out."

Morgan nodded and did as he was told. The wing was huge and a little heavier than one would expect. He held it in place while Skye did her examination swearing both in Irish and English as she did so.

"Well, he's damn lucky. They only got flesh, nothing that a few stitches won't cure. After that, from what I can see, it's mostly scrapes and bruises."

"He'll be okay?"

Skye nodded, "perfectly fine. I'll stitch him up and bind the wing so he doesn't move it too much, but Morgan I've no room at my clinic."

"No problem," Derek interrupted her, "he can stay here until he's strong enough to move."

"Ah God, you're an Angel. Thanks a million sweetie."

Derek smiled and let his attention wonder to the man's face. He couldn't help but think this was the start of something new and wonderful.

...Maybe.


	3. Words Can Always Hurt Me

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own X-Men/Criminal Minds or their characters!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm quite ashamed of myself right now. I haven't updated this in two months? Seriously?! I'm sooooo sorry! It's been madness the last few weeks! **

**Anyway since last chatting to you my grandfather has well kinda pulled back from the abyss, he's still dying, but it'll be months now as opposed to days. Sadly his mind is gone. He doesn't recognise us half the time and his anger and confusion is astonishing. He assaulted a nurse a few weeks ago, its horrible watching such a powerful man crumble like that. Anyway like what happens in families, certain members are at each other's throats, namely my dad and his sisters and we the grandkids are doing are damndest to keep the peace. Well that blew up two weeks ago, lies were concocted and my younger sister was accused of things that weren't true and unceremoniously kicked out of my Nana's house. She's living with me now and still there are arguments with my sister centred in it and a whole lot of he said she said bullshit. Sadly my Grandmother is a manipulative woman. I love her, but when she's down, she'll hurt anyone just to get her kicks and unfortunately my sister got the brunt. To add to that due to fights with the girls and my dad, we're singled out. Oh my aunts deny we're treated any different, but laughs to that, sins of the father and all that. **

**I'm aware I'm waffling at this point, but I needed the rant. I'm stressed and not sleeping and the only thing keeping me sane right now is my little man and all you lovely doves who take the time to read my stuff. THANK YOU!**

**Anywho, the usual, read and enjoy and if you so desire come find me on facebook under Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Words Can Always Hurt Me:

Spencer woke and the feeling of warmth cocooned around him was sheer bliss. Arching his back like a content housecat the young mutant stretched his knotted limbs and had barely settled back when Remy's mouth was getting busy. He just about swallowed the sharp cry hovering on his tongue, glowing blue hues blowing wide and hands gripping the sheets, fingers digging into the mattress. This early in the morning, just free from sleep, Spencer was hyper sensitive and it didn't last long. Arching off the bed he let out a hoarse cry, jerking with each of Remy's final kitten licks, but clearly the Cajun wasn't done with him. He was flipped onto his belly, familiar calloused hands positioning his hips and the penetration was sinfully perfect. Spencer groaned deeply and arched his spine, taking all he could of Remy. The Cajun was in no way gentle and wasn't that just fantastic? The heavy fast heat was pulling Spencer apart at the seams. The volcanic rise in his gut pooling viciously until the muscles in his thighs were quivering and he was sure his heart would explode it was beating that fast. Remy murmured in a mix of English and French, his kisses pressed lightly against Spencer's shoulder blades and finally with a cry Spencer fell hard over the edge, Remy following swiftly after him. Boneless, Spencer dropped to the bed with a thud and a satisfied moan. Chuckling Remy settled down next to him and pressed tender kisses against the flesh of his spine. Once upon a time Spencer would never allow it, but now it no longer bothered him. Remy knew every scar and the story behind each. He knew the one above his left hip was done by teeth and the one just at the base of his neck was from a cigar burn. The others were mostly permanent marks from the belt or cane and though the ruined skin pained Spencer now and again, he had learned to live with it.

When feeling returned Spencer twisted and sought out Remy's mouth for a sweet kiss, "Mmm, morning."

"Good mornin' Penny," Remy greeted jovially, "y' look mighty fine all fucked out."

Slapping him on the arm for being so crass Spencer rolled out of bed and stretched. The morning sun poured in through the windows which told Spencer Remy had already been up and about, which was further confirmed when his caffeine sensitive nose picked up on coffee, fresh, delicious coffee. Reaching down he kissed Remy's cheek, pulled on his sleep pants and ventured out to the balcony coffee in hand. The twitter of birds filled the silence and he saw some of the more athletic students doing a round of the grounds. Piotr noticed him and waved, which was tarnished five seconds later when a passing Rogue flipped him the bird. Spencer rolled his eyes and ignored the childish southern. She had never had a problem with him until she decided his friendship with Remy was more than it was. The foolish woman's own insecurities were what sabotaged their relationship in the first place and it was quite some time after their breakup—that Rogue initiated—before Spencer and Remy got together. Rogue's hatred was a pain, but it didn't bother either man in the grander scheme of things.

Spencer smiled when his lover wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his slim neck, "y' still going t' Rossi's tonight?"

"I'd promised I'd go. He had to reschedule due to some consultation he got called in on, but at least it only got delayed by a day and—"

Remy silenced him with a kiss, "_Bébé_, y'r rambling."

Groaning, Spencer wondered how the best way to phrase this was. He had never been in a steady enough relationship and certainly not one he had wanted to introduce to the team, but this was different, much different.

"I want you to come with me," he eventually blurted out hoping to all hope he wasn't making a serious mistake by asking.

Remy was momentarily stunned, but found his voice quickly enough, "Y' want me t' meet y'r friends?"

Spencer twisted in the Cajun's arms and pressed a kiss against his collar bone, "yes."

Remy lit up and bent kissing Spencer lovingly, "I'd love t' Penny." There was something so accepting about it. To be deemed good enough, a problem both Remy and Spencer struggled with at times. Thankfully no one would know he was an X-Man. Oh they'd come to the conclusion eventually, but for now the Cajun wouldn't worry about it. Finishing their coffees both mutants took turns in the shower. Spencer point blank refused to have a joint shower. He wanted to walk out of the room without giving away exactly what they had been up to. His powers did nothing for such that situation. Because he wasn't at work, Spencer opted for a long sleeved tee and jeans. Before meeting Remy, Spencer wouldn't have known what casual wear was if it jumped up and bit him, but now thanks to Remy he no longer went around in dress shirts and slacks even during the break. Tying his hair back from his face, something he rarely did, Spencer followed his lover from the room and together they made their way downstairs for breakfast. The mansion was bustling with all who were awake. They came across Kitty, Bobby and Kurt. Kitty and Bobby were coming from breakfast while Kurt was heading to it. Catching sight of Spencer he gave him a hearty grin.

"Spencer! Hello, I didn't know you were visiting already."

"Hey Kurt, yeah it was sort of spontaneous." Ha, like Remy would be willing to let him out of his sight for the next week. Saying no to a break was not an option where the Cajun was concerned, at least not after what happened. "How's everything with you? Remy told me you had mutant related business back in Germany."

Kurt cringed, "that didn't go so well I'm afraid, _Mon freund._ There were stories about a female demon floating around and so I went to investigate. Naturally it was no demon, but a mutant and a very hostile one at that."

Spencer frowned pushing the door opened into the kitchen, "what did you do?"

"Tried to help, but she didn't want it. I gave her contact details if she changes her mind."

"Not much more y' can do blue," Remy consoled gently, "Not everyone is gonna want help."

Hadn't he been one of them for a long time? And he had been told Spencer was just as stubborn where help was concerned. Ororo quickly plated them all food and encouraged them to sit. Spencer wouldn't eat half of what was on his plate, but Ororo still felt the need to get as much into him as she could. Coffee was handed out by Remy and conversation filled the room. Spencer couldn't help but smile. It was just such a family setting, with the mischievous kids, worrying parents and the grumpy grandpa—who was looking at him all too—

"Forget it Logan," Spencer snarked fully aware of what THAT look meant.

"No wiggling your way outta of it pup, you've been avoiding my training sessions."

"For obvious reasons," Spencer griped only to concede a moment later when Remy gave him the equivalent of an empathic shove. "Oh, alright, at least let me finish my breakfast. I'll be all yours in an hour."

With a grunt Logan downed the last of his coffee and Spencer turned scowling at Remy. The Cajun merely chuckled and kissed his cheek. Remy could never understand Spencer's reluctance. The Danger room sessions were a bitch indeed, but with skills like Spencer's it was usually a breeze and Remy didn't mean his powers. It still amused him that the bureau were completely unaware of Spencer's fighting skill. Spencer supposedly loved to play up his lack of skill. It made people not look twice at him and Remy understood that only too well. People had often underestimated him when he was younger. Of course not that Spencer remembered his skill half the time. He still managed to end up in situations where he couldn't fight back. Like just recently for example. That and due to Spencer's constant influx of energy he was stronger than a normal human and under stress he could do a lot more damage than intended. Which was why he often refused to fight back even with an Unsub, a fact that annoyed his team no end. Remy chortled next to his lover and groaned when he caught Logan's look.

"Aw come on Wolvie, me t'?"

"Yes Gumbo, you too, you've ditched my last two sessions, no more bub."

Amusement flooded the Cajun and he tossed a half hearted glare in his lover's direction. He hated Logan's runs, he was convinced the man was actually trying to kill him and depending on Logan's mood it could be made all the worse if he was expecting Remy to go against Spencer. Not that Remy would ever admit it outside the X-Men, but Spencer could hand him his ass even on a bad day. Swallowing the last of his coffee Spencer decided to get it over with and kissing Remy's cheek he slipped from the kitchen and headed upstairs to get his gear on him. He didn't get very far. A petite hand, with more strength then ten men combined; suddenly yanked him back and Spencer couldn't stop his stumble. Because he had already gone up three stairs, it messed up his balance quite badly and the brunette landed heavily on his side. Pain lit up from his hipbone. Sometimes having very little meat on one's bones didn't help, like now when there was nothing to cushion him and he was no fool, Remy would've felt it. Dragging himself to his feet, Spencer scowled at the glaring southern.

"Rogue, good morning."

"Ya gotta a lotta nerve comin' up around here," Rogue spat.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Are we going to have yet another pointless argument about who destroyed you're relationship with Remy? For the hundredth time, that was your doing and you can't bar me from the institute."

Rogue practically snarled; temper rolling off her in waves, "you're nothing betta then a whore. I know where ya come from. Givin' it up since ya was five!"

The colour drained from Spencer's face. How did Rogue know that?! Not even Xavier knew. He had made sure in their therapy sessions to leave certain parts out. So how did—"whose memories did you steal?" Spencer hissed.

"Tha would be tellin'," Rogue returned snidely just as Remy darted around the corner, "oh hey swamp rat, ya lookin' for your boy? Ah didn't bang him up...much."

"Y' got a lotta cheek _femme_," Remy snarled shoving past her to his lover, "I told y' b'fore t' stay away from him!"

Rogue grinned maliciously, blew them both a kiss and sauntered away. Remy let out another sharp curse before turning his attentions to the still shell shocked Spencer. "Hey, hey now _bébé_, what did dat _femme_ say t' y'? Y' look like y've seen a ghost Penny!"

"She knows," Spencer croaked out, "she knows about Macbeth."

Remy's eyes widened and the Cajun cursed Rogue vehemently before guiding Spencer upstairs. He had promised Xavier he'd mind his manners where the southern belle was concerned, but his patience was wearing horribly thin. Sooner, rather than later, there was going to be a fight and he wouldn't be sorry when it came to that and he landed Rogue firmly on her ass.

* * *

~**/**.**\**~

* * *

Warren woke slowly and with awareness came the pain. He groaned deep in his throat and sat forward, hissing when his wing protested greatly. Holy mother of God, what happened?! His memory was somewhat scattered. Eyes narrowing the blonde rooted back and let out another groan, this time at his own incredible stupidity. He could've gotten himself killed! And what exactly would that have proven? That he was an idiot with a death wish, that's what! Hearing noise Warren stiffened and his eyes darted toward the door, blue irises widening when it was nudged opened and in trotted a long haired Rottweiler. His dog tag read CLOONEY on it in big bold red letters and he seemed a friendly sort.

"Hey Clooney," Warren croaked, "Got a master?"

"That would be me."

Warren's head snapped up and for a moment the world froze in place, because he was looking at the equivalent of a God stood nervously in the doorway. He had deep, dark eyes, creamy coffee coloured skin and a smile that artists were just meant to paint. Everything was blurred, but Warren had a vague recollection of him coming to his rescue. Carefully the man eased into the room as if he feared upsetting Warren. The more Warren watched him, however, the less threatened he felt. There was something safe about this man.

"You got a name kid?" Tall dark and handsome suddenly asked and God his voice was liquid sunshine.

"Warren, Warren Worthington."

Recognition flashed over the other man's face, but he said nothing about it, "I'm Derek Morgan," he introduced taking a seat at the bottom of the bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Better now, thank you."

The silence was an awkward one and Warren found himself dying to get the hell out of there, especially when Derek clearly knew who the Worthington's were. This was hardly a surprise with his father's wealth and recent mutant campaigns and his father's involvement. Plus, something he learnt a long time ago. Ordinary people were as trustworthy as snakes and you never knew when they'd bite.

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun, but I better get going."

Confusion lit across Derek's features, but he didn't stop Warren when the man carefully extracted himself from the bed. Several moans and groans followed, but Warren seemed otherwise okay. Derek caught him when he suddenly swayed a little and thoroughly despised the defensive flinch. Warren was clearly a little more shook up than the winged man made out.

"Easy, I'm not going hurt you and I'm not going make you stay, but I would advise against leaving kid. You've been through quite an ordeal."

Warren chuckled and shrugged him off, "Thanks Derek, but I just want to get back to my hotel and forget the whole thing."

"That and you don't trust me." Derek held up a hand silencing Warren's protests. "Its okay kid, I can't say I blame you. At least let me drive you."

Warren wanted to say no, but where would that leave him? Hobbling along with very little strength and he had no desire to run into any more mutant haters in his current condition. Derek seemed trustworthy enough and hey, according to the clock on the far wall he was with the man long enough for nefarious things to occur. With a heavy sigh he nodded and smiling Derek went and retrieved his keys. Clooney padded along after his master and after a moment Warren limped from the room, down the stairs and stopped in surprise when his blue eyes fell on a mutant sitting at Derek's kitchen table sipping coffee. An exasperated Derek was busy scolding her for showing up uninvited.

"Christ almighty, keep your panties on Morgan, I just dropped over to see how your boy was doing." Skye informed him casually and once again Derek wondered how in blue blazes she seemed to know everything. By the twinkle in her eye Skye had somehow overheard their entire conversation. Noticing their audience the dark haired beauty turned and her smile was nothing short of feral. Moving away from the table Skye sashayed up to the dumbstruck blonde and held out a hand. So used to Kurt's appearance, Warren didn't think twice about taking it in a firm shake. "Warren Worthington the third." Skye practically purred. "Didn't your mama ever tell you a mouse shouldn't scurry into a snake pit? You're asking to get bit sweetness."

"Didn't yours ever teach you not to read someone's mind without permission?" Warren snapped back, noticing the slight brush of another mind against his own.

"Mama Bear tossed me the day I was born, so nope." Skye's grin grew wider, but the information she rooted out, she kept to herself. "Anyway, sit down boy-o, I want to check your wing."

"I don't—"

"I'm sorry; did I make that sound as if you had an option? Well, let me rephrase," Skye shoved him into a chair, "sit your ass down."

Warren's stunned expression was priceless. But he at least stayed still for Skye's inspection. It didn't take her long to deem him fit for travel and once he was in clean clothing, courtesy of one Derek Morgan, they were on the road and Warren couldn't help but wonder if his day could get any weirder.

* * *

~**/**.**\**~

* * *

Spencer followed Remy out across the green in full gear and his messy curls tied back. His blue eyes danced like wild fire and catching sight of Logan he groaned. The Bō, they were to train with the Bō? He _hated_ the Bō, simply put, because, it was one of the areas Remy surpassed him on and Spencer didn't particularly like taking a beating from the Cajun. Beside him Remy chuckled and Spencer scowled darkly at him. By way of response Remy winked.

"Come on Penny! Don't look so glum!"

"Easy for you to say, this is your field of expertise!"

"Knowing Wolvie, he has somet'in' more up his sleeve," Remy pointed out and funnily enough the Cajun turned out to be right.

Joining the feral in the middle of the grounds, Spencer's smile returned when he realised Remy would be using the Bō, but he would be using a pair of short bladed swords know as Tantō. It was one of the traditionally made Japanese swords. that were worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan. The Tantō dated back to the Heian period and was by far one of Spencer's favourite weapons. He was exceptionally skilled with them. The Tantō was commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade was single or double edged with a length between fifteen and thirty cm. The Tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge could be used for slashing as well. Tantō were generally forged in _hira-zukuri_ style—without ridgeline—meaning that their sides had no ridge line and were nearly flat, unlike the _shinogi-zukuri_ structure of a katana. Some Tantō had particularly thick cross-sections for armour-piercing duty, and were called _yoroi toshi_. Suddenly Spencer saw the intentions of the exercise. Using a preferred weapon to see what weaknesses and strengths both parties possessed. With either weapon both men were fairly evenly matched, which was when Logan produced surprise number three.

A blind fold each.

"Are y' crazy Wolvie," Remy griped, "we know each other well, but I ain't riskin' injuring him! I also don't fancy gettin' accidentally skewered on one of Penny's blades!"

Spencer seconded that motion, but like always Logan completely ignored them and reluctantly they pulled on the blind folds. It wasn't as if they hadn't done exercises blind before, the only difference? Their targets hadn't been living, breathing people!

"If I decapitate my boyfriend, I'm blaming you Logan!"

Logan chuckled and shook his head before telling them in his usual gruff manner to get on with it and like he knew they would, the pair flowed like water. Something they tended to underestimate in each other was just how deep their trust ran. There was a deep bond there and Logan wanted them to learn how to utilise it. Not once did they injure each other. Oh blade and Bō met, but there were no accidental strikes or loss of limb, just like Logan knew there wouldn't be. It was like...Magic. Spencer spun away from Remy, his blade striking against his Bō with a snarl of metal on metal. Each movement was done with a grace that would've stunned Spencer's friends. None of them knew just how lethal the scrawny youth could be when he wanted to be. Eventually they began breaking down each other's defences and Remy got the first mark in. His Bō caught his lover's thigh. His gear protected him to an extent but there would still be a bruise. Spencer's sudden pain sang across their link and the Cajun was automatically thrown off his game. It was only a small stumble, but it was enough and before Remy knew it, he was flat on his back with a blade pressed against his throat and Spencer's knee on his sternum. Breathing heavy Remy reached up and yanked off his blind fold. Spencer had pulled his off too. He was sweaty, panting, but grinning in triumph.

"Gumbo," Logan growled out, "you practically handed the pup that win!"

"I couldn't help it Wolvie! The second I felt his pain, it was game over!"

"And that's your major weakness," Spencer pointed out clambering off of his lover, "you worry too much for me. I'm well able to defend myself Remy, even against you."

Chuckling Remy took the hint and allowed Spencer to pull him to his feet. Looking around he was surprised to see their activity had taken a couple of hours and it had drawn gawkers. Rogue was her usual miffed self stood in between Bobby and Kurt, with Jean, Scott, Xavier, Ororo, Bishop and Jubilee stood behind them. Jubilee had been acting as a sort of cheerleader—not that either man noticed—and darting across the lawn she threw her arms around Remy in a warm hug, chattering away. Muscles aching, covered in sweat, all Spencer wanted was a shower and to be anywhere Rogue was not staring at him as if she were planning his murder and figuring out where to put his mangled corpse.

"Come on _petit_," Remy said flinging his arm about Spencer's shoulders, "let's get cleaned up and on de road, dis Cajun is lookin' f'ward t' dis party."

Pulling his gaze away from the scowling southern Spencer grinned and followed his lover toward the mansion, completely content and yet a foreboding feeling remained heavy in his stomach.

* * *

~**/**.**\**~

* * *

Rossi's was done up like the fourth of July. He had pulled out all the stops and invited the BAU teams and their families. Cooper stood with Hotch chattering away, his team mingling with Alex and JJ. Laughter bubbled, children played and all in all it was a lovely scene. Morgan and Garcia sat further from the group, heads joined in hushed conversation.

"And where is he now?" Garcia hissed.

"I dropped him back to his hotel," Derek told her calmly reaching for his beer, "his father was there, thanked me and all that. He looked relieved more for the fact I never mentioned the kid being a mutant as opposed to the kid being okay."

"I'm not surprised," Garcia snorted, "Worthington the second is one of the big baddies involved in the mutant registration game."

Morgan's eyes widened. He knew Worthington by his wealth. He hadn't known that. Morgan cursed viciously, "And his own kid one? Jesus!"

"Most of these creeps have family or friends that are mutants. I could tell you a thing or two about a few government members, including one William Stryker."

Morgan grimaced. Stryker was a well known thorn in the mutant's side and had caused more than his fair share of problems for them. Rumour was he had killed his own son for being one and Spencer had a run in with him, though the kid refused to elaborate.

Morgan had felt bad just leaving Warren, but the young man had assured him he would be fine and giving him his number, Morgan left him to it. Part of him hoped they would meet again someday. Hearing a commotion, Morgan and Garcia stood and turned just in time to see Rossi lead Spencer and Remy out of the mansion. The sight of both had Morgan's heart ripping asunder. He had no right to be upset, but he just couldn't help it. Spencer was glowing with happiness while introducing Remy to everyone. His eyes were hidden from view by a pair of lovely sunglasses and Remy held a slight tightness to his frame that seemed to relax bit by bit once the Cajun realised he wasn't under threat. After all these people were the select few that knew of Spencer's mutation and if he was welcome so was Remy. Of course it didn't last when Remy came face to face with Will for first time in years. The pair sized each other up, but whatever discord was between them, they left it where it was for the time being.

Catching sight of Morgan and Garcia, Spencer made his way through the crowd smiling at them both. He was a tad nervous considering his last talk with Garcia. Shyly he smiled, "Hey you two."

Garcia grinned and pulled him into a fierce hug, one enough to temporarily cut off his air supply, "Hey sugarplum! You're looking a lot better baby boy!"

"I feel a lot better, thanks Garcia." Spencer smiled cautiously at Morgan, "Hey Morgan, enjoying the time away from work?"

Morgan couldn't take it. The normalcy of it all was making him feel horribly suffocated and when Garcia offered an apology for her pig headedness he snapped.

"How can you do that?"

Spencer blinked, clearly missing the issue, "excuse me?"

"Derek," Garcia began in warning.

"Garcia practically tells you how I feel and still you brought him here? What kid, you get some sick amusement out of hurting me?"

"What? N-No!" Spencer looked positively horrified. He would never intentionally hurt Morgan and in honesty he hadn't been thinking about Morgan at all when he invited Remy along. He had simply wanted his family to meet his boyfriend. "I would never do anything to deliberately hurt any of you Morgan, you have to know that!"

"Morgan that's enough," Garcia snapped harshly, shocked by Derek's vicious turnaround, "you, my chocolate Adonis, need to cool down."

"How could you have been so blind pretty boy?"

Spencer's eyes widened and a sliver of temper sparked, "that's not fair Morgan! You didn't exactly advertise it! At the best of times I'm quite oblivious to such things, if you were interested in such a way, you should have told me!"

"After my crappy childhood, it wasn't that simple!"

"Bullshit!" Spencer suddenly snarled stunning even himself and drawing some looks. "That's not an excuse Morgan nor does it give you any right to punish me just because I dared to be happy. Contrary to belief I am actually desirable and I wasn't going to stay available waiting for _anyone_ to make their intentions known, least of all you!"

Furious now Morgan reached out and that was his first mistake. Spencer was still rattled, old wounds still too close to the surface and what Morgan did next was the proverbial shit hitting the fan. He gripped Spencer's arms violently and gave the youth a shake, "have you ever been raped? Huh Reid? Have you ever suffered at the hands of an adult you were supposed to be able to trust?"

But Spencer wasn't hearing him anymore. His mind had curled around him with yet another horrific memory, Macbeth naked and hovering over his five year old body on the brink of destroying his innocence. Spencer could still smell his fetid breath. He could still feel the vicious beats of his heart and he would never forget what Macbeth said to him, just before he destroyed his world forever.

_"Have you ever been raped boy? I'm gonna make you bleed, make you scream and you will NEVER forget me..."_

Morgan froze when he felt violent tremors carve their way up and down Spencer's body. His eyes had glazed over and he had become completely unresponsive. Hearing an exclamation from Garcia he turned and paled. Lights flickered. A storm of energy gathered tossing the wind about violently. Plates floated, glasses shattered and it was clear Spencer was swiftly losing control. Hearing a curse, Derek let Spencer go just as Remy jumped a lawn chair to get to them, cupping Spencer's face in worry.

"Penny, Penny, y' listen t' Remy okay _bébé_, Macbeth ain't here, he can't hurt y' no more, he can't!" Spencer whimpered and struggled. His control was quickly fraying and Rossi had already ushered his guests inside. Everyone stood by the bay windows and looked on with worry. Morgan was the only one who stayed behind. He was dumbstruck. He knew a vicious flashback when he saw it. But what had triggered it?—and then it dawned in him...Pretty boy had been raped!

"Oh God," the Agent groaned piteously.

Remy never said a word. He was more concerned about calming Spencer down. But it wasn't working. Not even his charm could help when Spencer was this badly locked down. The more Remy talked, the more panicked Spencer seemed to become until finally with a vicious cuss Remy reached into a random pocket and produced what looked like an epipen and jabbed it into the side of Spencer's throat. Almost instantly Spencer's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed against Remy. Carefully the Cajun lifted him and Morgan spluttered out, "you tranqed him?!"

"Of course I did," Remy snapped back, "Penny's powers are extremely dangerous if de _homme_ can't control dem! He coulda killed us all by accident and since y' said somet'in t' set him off in de first place, just be grateful he didn't outright blow y' t' pieces!"

Morgan swallowed his snappy retort and instead asked, "Who's Macbeth?"

Remy stiffened, "I'd usually tell y' dat y' should ask Penny, but I ain't dis time. Get y'r girl Miss Garcia t' look up Jesse Macbeth and Macbeth ranch and y'll have all de answers y' want. Now if y'll excuse me," Remy tossed him a final scathing look, "I gotta take care of him."

Morgan watched him go and for reasons that made him wince, he felt like a thorough ass.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Description of Tantō blades courtesy of Wikipedia! :D**

**IntoTheWilds**

**Xxx**


End file.
